marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 60
Even though he puts in his best efforts, Ben is no match for the new cosmically powered Doctor Doom, but he still continues to fight. At that very moment, the Watcher continues to struggle watching the battle from his viewing post on the moon. Unable to resist the temptation of interfering with the battle, the Watcher decides to visit a far off sector of space where a new race is evolving in order to resist the temptation. Back on Earth, Reed and Sue climb to safety and find Johnny on the battlefield. They manage to catch up with Ben and Doom. The Fantastic Four begin attacking Doom in a concentrated effort, but whatever they try to do, Doom has a countermeasure to stop them. Elsewhere in Europe, the Inhumans have landed their ship and begin trying to build a new home, however they are spotted by some locals. Highly prejudiced of these new strangers, some xenophobic locals try to attack the Inhumans, but are sent fleeing when Gorgon stomps his hooves. Finally, the Fantastic Four have distracted Doom long enough for the construction of Reed's Anti-Cosmic Flying Wing to be completed and deployed. It begins to weaken Doom as it flies by, and when it takes off, Doom goes after it in a vein attempt to try and destroy it. This is all part of Reed's ultimate plan as the flying wing takes Doom high up into the atmosphere where he impacts with the barrier placed around the Earth by Galactus. Because he has the Surfer's powers, this barrier seemingly destroys Doom upon impact, ending his threat. As Reed explains what happened, they witness as the Silver Surfer's surfboard -- no longer carrying Doom -- flies toward Doctor Doom's castle and its rightful owner. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Hans the mountaineer Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * The Black Panther was last seen assisting the Fantastic Four in during their battle against Klaw. He next appears in wherein he meets the Inhuman royal family and battles the Psycho-Man. * Doctor Doom mentions his hands were injured the last time he battled the Thing, this happened in . * The Watcher refuses to interfere because his people have made a vow not to interfere in the lives of those they watch as revealed in and . Uatu leaves his observatory on the moon as he previously interfered in the lives of the Fantastic Four during the arrival of Galactus in - . * The Inhuman royal family managed to leave the Great Refuge . The Inhumans previously experienced human prejudice toward them seen in - , and . * Doctor Doom slaps into the barrier that Galactus put around the Earth to trap the Silver Surfer on the planet after his betrayal in . As explained in , Doom survived this impact, and the barrier slowly returned him to the ground while stripping him of the Power Cosmic. As revealed , the Power Cosmic and surfboard is returned to the Silver Surfer. * While not realized until , this issue hints at how Galactus' barrier works. It's not the man, but the board! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}